


It Going To Be Alright

by suoye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作品：美國隊長3<br/>分級：NC-17<br/>配對：Bucky/Steve 冬盾<br/>警告：!!少左手臂的Buck!!想產肉的腦洞無邏輯可言。<br/>概要：<br/>決裂後的第二天，Bucky和Steve仍留在俄羅斯境內，然後兩人窩在破舊屋子行苟且之事的故事(ㄍ)<br/>一切純屬虛構，過去的部分也只是妄想，對一切都太認真的你可能不適合繼續看下去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

距離整個復仇者聯盟決裂的第二天，Bucky和Steve仍留在俄羅斯境內的一棟荒廢的住宅裡。  
他們的移動非常困難，身上的傷口是小事，最大的問題在於Bucky的手臂，金屬手臂被轟斷帶來的疼痛狀況非常的糟糕，縱使是忍耐度也強化過的冬兵，面對精神上導致的殘肢幻痛時，也疼得渾身顫抖、狂盜冷汗，每一回都得咬緊牙關抑制呻吟。

在戰鬥結束，Steve扶著Bucky踉蹌的找到一間廢屋安置彼此後，他的朋友隨即陷入昏迷。他泛青的臉色嚇的Steve已為最終自己仍留不住人，險些落淚，幸好好友微弱的呼吸聲讓重新他冷靜下來。Steve心情也十分複雜，守護一個朋友卻傷害另一個絕對不是他想要的結果，但是讓Bucky受到制裁決對不是一個選項，Steve願意捨棄一切，也要守護自他有記憶起，始終伴隨在在左右的人。  
為了Bucky與自己身上的傷勢，Steve冒險回到Hydra的基地，當初駛來的飛船仍還在原處，他甩開失去身上動能的Tony是如何離去的疑惑，快速的在船上搜刮醫療用品等緊急物資。  
最終他還是繞回去讓一切瓦解的地方，到底想看什麼他不確定，但是在空無一人的迴廊的地上發現幾塊猩紅色與黃色的金屬碎片之後，讓他的心情更加沉重。  
Tony不敢置信與傷心的眼神仍在他眼前揮之不去，見Bucky失去手臂，頹然倒地的模樣，讓Steve繃緊了神經，他知道接下來的攻擊必須的更快、更狠、更準，否則若讓Tony勝利，代價就會是Bucky的死亡。  
若不是Tony驚怒的眼神瞪著他，舉起雙臂快速的防衛，Steve真的會朝好友的頸部重擊，他為曾有解決Tony的念頭感到羞愧，縱使只有一瞬間，就是背叛。

Bucky雖然是無辜的，但Tony是朋友，一個發現自己父母被謀害的真相傷心欲絕的朋友，他卻滿腦子想著擊潰對Bucky不利的人。  
他不配那個盾牌，Tony說的沒錯，Howard一定對他非常失望，美國人民也是。  
Steve閉上眼睛，替自己徹底失去的友誼哀悼，他不會為了選擇Bucky感到後悔，但卻希望當初能有更好的辦法，復仇者的瓦解並不是他所希望的。

回到廢棄屋子的Steve不訝異他的好友已經從昏睡中清醒，正靠在火爐邊戒備的瞪著門口，能活動的右手緊抓著腐朽的椅腳。  
「Iron Man?」Bucky沙啞的開口，那有點憂傷的狗狗眼也只有他熟悉的老朋友才有。  
「他離開了，應該會沒事。」Steve走上前想扶著Bucky到輕便的椅子上坐。  
Bucky避開他伸出援助的手，自己走回椅子上坐下，失去手臂的他很快就抓到平衡感，不禁讓Steve懷疑他離去的幾個小時裡，Bucky根本沒有休息。  
「謝謝你。」  
把藥品一一翻出來的Steve抬頭望向他的青梅竹馬，一句簡短的道謝，混雜他滿滿的歉意，他知道Bucky的意思；同時也深信Bucky明白，他們兩個之間不需要計較這些。  
Steve微微一笑，  
「嘿，Buck，你知道…我想到什麼嗎？有一見事情跟現在處境很像？」Steve  
「…你說你之前被學校女生拖進女廁差點被剝光的事情嗎？我賞她們幾個巴掌被處罰的那件事？」  
「才不是！」  
「那就是我跟朋友打群架的事情了？」Bucky恍然大悟的點點頭，嘴角的壞笑洩漏他刻意重提Steve糗事的不懷好意。  
「沒錯，你跟他們徹底決裂了？」  
「我才不跟欺負弱小的人混在一起，況且他們根本不懂你在想什麼就拉人來排擠你，一幫蠢貨。」Bucky不屑的說道，看起來挺為自己的選擇感到得意洋洋。「反正他們被退學了。」  
「但你住院了兩個月。」Steve嚴厲的說「你根本不知道自己傷的多重。」  
「我知道，躺了一個月我就悶的起疹了…」他縮縮脖子，憶起背部又悶又癢的日子，整天都坐立難安，非常難受。  
「Tony他們也不了解你，Bucky，這次換我保護你了。」Steve說，拿出消毒的藥水準備開始治療。  
Bucky微笑靜靜的坐著讓Steve替他處理傷口，冬兵的記憶逐漸浮現，冷酷直行命令的任務的畫面彷彿是已他為視角的電影，但是每一個動作他的身體都有記憶。  
例如在一次任務中，他有如體操選手般先是用鐵鍊套住一名高階軍官的頸部，再快速連翻筋斗躲避子彈，撞破窗戶逃逸，男人的腦袋當場與身體分家。他還記得揪著軍官削短的頭髮要帶回去交差，卻有好幾次都沒抓穩，讓腦袋從手中溜掉的感覺。Bucky理應要覺得殘忍，但是他覺得滑稽搞笑。  
Zola對於他對藥劑適應程度非常滿意，讀出他身體各項數據的瑞士口音在他獲救之後，總是陰魂不散的在他的腦海迴盪。James Barnes說服自己那些不明的藍色藥劑的用處只是想探聽軍事機密，並非實驗，安慰自己身體已經挺過那段折磨，但他千萬沒想到，摔下山谷後，才是噩夢的開始。  
他試過要逃出奇怪的實驗室，但失去一邊手臂，全身仍因大量失血而虛弱萬分的他，根本沒能闖過門口就昏倒在地上不醒人事，而以為再也不會見到瘋狂的矮子科學家，給他契合的金屬手臂。  
自從James清醒後，就不曾停止過他的逃脫計畫，Hydra的頂頭上司終於決定要一勞永逸。  
在一次特強的麻醉藥效過後，冬兵出現了，一個失去自我意識，只會依照命令驅動身體的人型殺人武器，沒有道德觀念，沒有情感，勢在必得。  
解凍後的一段時間屬於James的記憶會湧現，從童年的回憶開始，想起金髮的好友，從周遭陌生的科技用品上逐漸察覺他已脫離自己的時間十幾年、二十幾年、三十幾年，再來就是他每執行過一次任務所帶走的生命。  
在他最後一次長達一個月的脫逃下，他終於潛入美國境內，但是卻得到美國隊長早在40幾年前就陣亡的消息。他想守護的人不在，蘇聯終於也瀕臨瓦解，美國根本不需要他這個異類就能抵抗外敵。  
他開始食不下嚥，失去繼續活下去的理由，餓的頭昏眼花意識不清的狀況之下，Hydra不費吹灰之力就將他逮回去。他這趟逃脫之旅破壞太多重要武器，殺死組織訓練有素的各路人馬，Hydra不得不定下逼不得已才能喚醒他的規定。  
之後每一次的任務時間都短的無暇讓他剛解凍的腦袋活化，記憶還沒甦醒，他就已經完美的達成任務，James一直從未清醒過，他一睡就是三十年。直到現在，他發現他的Steve還活著。  
所以在面對憤怒的Iron Man時，他為冷血的殺害了自己認識的人，與沒能掌控自己的身體所犯下的惡行感到羞愧，更懊悔自己傷害了Steve迫使好友要選邊站。但是這次他一點都不想死，他不願意再丟下Steve，讓一個人面對整個世界，所以他選擇戰鬥，為了要繼續活下去。  
他捨不得死，冬兵捨不得，James Barnes也捨不得，Steve的Bucky更捨不得，只因為Steve還在身邊。  
Steve幫他清理好傷口後，轉而開始處理自己的。Bucky坐在一旁雖然想幫忙，但是考慮到自己少了一隻手，大概只會拖累速度而作罷。  
「我們在這裡先躲幾天，等天氣好一點再出發。」Steve開口說，把一些乾糧遞給Bucky，順便幫他打開一瓶水。  
「…不會有人追上來嗎？」  
「…應該不會。」以Steve對Tony的了解，應該時不會把這個地點透露給美國政府與軍方，否則改造超級士兵很快就會滿街跑，造成更多的混亂；另一個必須躲在這裡的原因就是───他們根本沒辦法逃。  
一直以來Steve都是靠著聯盟的支持與安排之下行動，他必須承認要帶著頭號通緝犯Bucky出境真的很有難度。更不用提他被通緝的經驗也只有神盾被Hydra滲透的那幾次，而且每次都被逮個正著(也許跟每一場都很誇張的戰鬥規模有關)。  
「再多給我幾天，我就能習慣。」Bucky說，他看著自己空蕩的左側，盤算著要來練習，如何在只有右手之下，在高速移動下維持平衡，並同時做到良好的閃躲能力與攻擊動作。  
Steve點點頭，一邊吃著乾糧配水補充體力，一邊眉頭深鎖的思考著下一步該怎麼走。  
「得先把那隻鳥跟會變大變小的那幾個人救出來。」  
「是Sam和Scott…」Steve啼笑皆非的糾正，沒想到Bucky的想法與他不謀而合。  
「他們人不錯。」Bucky漫不經心的評價，不打算裡會他的糾正「我猜他們都被關在紐約，那裡他們比較好掌控一切。」  
「海上監獄(The Raft)？」Steve訝異的看著Bucky「你怎麼知道？」  
「九頭蛇真的滲透的非常徹底，Steve。」Bucky嘆道，吞下最後一口乾糧，拍掉手上的碎屑。「先把帳棚搭好吧，好冷。」

Steve猛然驚醒，外面風雪交加，他從飛機帶下來的帳篷發揮完美的作用，即使外面冷的要命，棚內依舊保有宜人的溫度。他很快的意識到身旁的人就是在半夜喚醒他的原因，黑髮男人的肌肉緊繃，整個身體因為用力過度的在打顫，冷汗浸濕他的衣服，禦寒的毯子也在身側擠成一團。  
Steve連忙用力拍打身邊人冷冰冰的臉，若非Steve有所警覺，整個過程都沒發出一絲聲響的他鐵定會力竭的陷入昏迷，因為暴露在寒冷空氣裡而失溫。  
Bucky一睜開眼睛，立刻翻身將他壓倒在地上，冷酷的表情向在面對一個敵人一般，慣性想伸出左手給予致命一擊的冬兵很快發現自己失去了左手臂，露出一絲茫然，然後Steve在他的臉上重新看見他的Bucky。  
「Steve？你想夜襲嗎？」散著一頭亂髮的男人維持跨坐壓制的姿勢，用右手手指撥開擋在他眼前的頭髮。  
嚴厲的瞪著上方還想用無聊話題裝模作樣的好友，Steve把身上的人推回原處，並拉起擠旁邊的毯子，把Bucky裹的嚴實，徹底無視男人抗議的聲音與右手手臂圖勞的掙扎。  
「你做惡夢嗎？」  
「…」Bucky在黑暗中斜眼看他。  
「睡吧。」Steve微笑，重新躺平身體把毯子蓋好。  
Bucky似乎想補充一些玩笑話，但是見到Steve閉上的雙眼，以及過分纖長的睫毛下的困倦模樣，黑髮的男人閉上嘴巴。瞪著帳篷的頂部一會兒，Bucky閉上雙眼。

Bucky睜開眼時，帳棚裡被屋外的光線照射的相當明亮，太陽早已升起，屋外的風雪轉弱，吵了整晚的嘎吱嘎吱聲終於停止。Steve的手腳都橫跨在他的身上，這副景象有點像是Steve在父母過世後來寄住他家的那幾周，在他軟硬兼施之下儲藏室整理成客房的時間裡，兩個人都擠在一張床上睡。  
雖然以前覺得瘦小的Steve睡姿難看的可笑，被壓在床上也並不覺得特別難受，但是現在的金髮男人只要半邊的手腳，就比以前巴在他身上呼呼大睡的Steve還要重的多，讓他覺得呼吸有些負擔。  
撥睫毛、捏耳垂、戳臉頰、掐鼻子和搔癢是以前的Bucky最熱衷的打招呼方式，現在若還對身上雄壯威武的Steve這麼做，痛的鐵定會是自己，他彷彿聽見內心的理智在大聲的警告他；然而另一個他從小到大都甩不掉的好奇心與要不得的調皮〈難聽一點就是手賤〉，在他心裡似乎更有誘惑力一些。  
所以他這麼做了。  
以前的Steve會用軟綿綿的拳頭揍他肚子，現在反應沒變，力道卻有突破天際的升級。Bucky疼的胃都要從喉嚨擠出來了，而給出致命拳頭的人坐起身，一臉迷茫的揉眼睛裝可愛。  
「…Bucky？」Steve發現長髮的男人縮在地上不由得瞪大雙眼「你怎麼了！？哪裡痛？」  
「…沒事…沒事，只是報應來的太快而已…」Bucky掙扎的從牙縫之間擠出回答。「…真的…真的有很多事情都不一樣了。」  
不管是70年前還70年後的Steve。  
Steve盤起雙腿認真的回答道：「怎麼可能一樣？這個世界變化太大了，Buck，我們要學習的還有很多呢。」  
他沒頭沒腦說一句傻話。不僅是環境不一樣，Steve也不一樣；更別說他自己是變化最大的一個。從美國的士兵，變成殺手、刺客，那些自信與驕傲都被抹去，只剩下為達到目的，不計損失的殘酷事跡。  
看出Bucky陷入憂鬱之中，Steve打算順勢好好跟他談一談：「你還記得…多少？」  
Bucky倒回地上，抬起手臂擋在眼睛上躲避從帳棚透明窗戶鑽進來的陽光。「只記得這次”啟動”的部分，包括想用直升機跟你同歸於盡的那些。」  
Steve詫異的瞪大眼睛，不敢置信的瞪著面前的男人，基於先前複雜的情況與對他的尊重，他一直忍住滿腹的疑問〈還有攔住Falcon的〉，絕口不提Hydra與Zemo的命令，不料男人居然會主動提起。  
「Zemo的命令？」   
「坦白說…他只交代我到西伯利亞喚醒其他人。」Bucky露出苦澀的微笑「其實說到底，就是要利用我讓復仇者瓦解。」  
「…所以…」Steve猶豫了半晌「…直升機…」  
「…全部都是出自於我自己的意志，因為你太惱人了，Steve，你總是在我要施行任務的時候出來搗亂，只要有你，就會失敗。」Bucky說，移開橫在眼睛上的手臂，表情冷酷而陌生，那是十足Winter Soldier的表情。「而我從不會讓任何使我失敗的人活著。」  
Bucky承認曾動下的殺意讓Steve愣住不知該作何反應，他下意識的搖頭。「不….你…」  
「Steve，那個人就是我，是我想殺了你，是我想讓你窒息。」Bucky抓住Steve的手腕，坐直身體「Steve，我很清楚，我還記得決定要除掉你這個障礙的過程，和掐住你脖子的感覺。」  
Steve難過的眼眶發熱，Hydra究竟讓他的朋友背負了什麼！？即使身不由己，也將曾經掠奪的性命記的一清二楚，眼前的Bucky背負太多的血腥，總是保護弱小，貫徹正義的James Barnes已經徹底被毀滅了。  
他艱難的開口：「那個不是你，Bucky，你知道那不是真正的你…」  
Steve相信自己再也沒機會見到Bucky放肆的大笑，活蹦亂跳的樣子，那樣單純、快樂，對世界充滿信心的James只會存活在記憶裡，他們的記憶裡。  
Steve用力將面前的人擁入懷中「無論如何，我找到你了，Bucky，你不用再聽任何人的命令了。」  
Bucky沉默的讓Steve摟著，不同意也不反駁。  
「Bucky？」  
「…是的，你找到我了，Steve。」男人妥協的用僅存的手拍拍Steve的背。「It’s going to be alright.」  
Steve為Bucky沉重的過去感到沮喪，為他所受到的傷害而憤怒；然而同時身為加害者與被害者的Bucky，卻舒服的靠在Steve的肩膀上開始打頓。  
Steve把頭輕輕靠上Bucky的，靜靜的聽著風的呼嘯聲與Bucky的呼吸聲，慢慢的閉上眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky睜開眼睛，一瞬間的黑暗讓他神經緊繃，只不過這回頭上與身上的重量並不是冷凍艙冰冷的固定夾，是一個會呼吸的人。  
「…Steve？」Bucky輕聲叫喚，靠在他身上的金髮男人睡的很熟，被放平在睡袋上時沒有醒，Bucky推開嘎吱作響的破爛大門時更沒有絲毫的反應，累積的疲勞終於開始向體能超群的美國隊長討債。  
Bucky在門邊放置障礙物，確保若是有人推開這扇門所發出的聲響覺對會驚醒人後，往樹林的方向走去。  
空蕩蕩的右手臂讓他覺的重心與平衡相當不穩，加上金屬手臂被強制卸除時扯斷傳導神經，腦人的疼痛總。然而這對於經過特殊改造的Winter Soldier來說並不是無法克服的問題；沒有腦袋完全掌控權才是Bucky真正苦惱的事情，縱使他很想繼續待在Steve身邊，無法掌握自己的他反而是個定時炸彈。  
答案其實很明顯，他必須被關著，限制行動。  
倘若是以前的Steve聽到他的決定肯定會紅著眼眶，瞪大他漂亮的藍色眼睛，許下很可能超過自己能力所及的承諾。例如很多年前Bucky因為出現肺結核症狀被隔離時，承諾自己會找到解藥一樣，結果等Bucky病好之後，Steve也失蹤一個禮拜，急的Rogers太太哭腫眼睛。  
最後Rogers先生好像是在森林裡找到Steve的？那個傻瓜，被救回來後就開始發高燒，病的死去活來，躺在床上的時間比他還久。  
想到這裡Bucky忍不住露出微笑，能把一切交給對方的信賴支撐彼此直到現在，他其實沒什麼好擔心的。轉動僵硬的頸部，活動一下他僅剩的左手，Bucky踏著輕快的步伐隱沒在樹林之間。

待Steve清醒時，風雪已經完全停止，萬籟俱寂，他能清楚聽到自己的呼吸聲。空蕩蕩的四周和被人刻意擺放在門邊的桶子與雜物，指出一個淺顯易懂的事實 ─── 屋內僅剩他一人。  
Bucky能去哪裡？  
金髮的男人露出少有的慌亂，他起身的動作失去以往的俐落，甚至可以稱之笨拙無比，被睡袋絆到腳的金髮男人重重的摔倒在地，蠻力扯開無辜的睡袋後，他急切的往屋外跑。  
潔白的雪覆蓋大地，放眼望去都是白茫茫的雪景，黑髮男人的腳印早被不斷落下的綿綿的雪花掩埋，Steve根本不知道該往何方找起。  
「Bucky！」Steve屈起雙手放在嘴邊呼叫，只可惜他的聲音在山裡顯得十分渺小，很快的消散在空氣中，就連鳥都沒有驚動到。  
男人像是走失的孩子一般徬徨無助，可憐兮兮的模樣哪裡還有美國隊長威風凜凜的樣子？他張望四周，試圖從一片潔白中搜尋到黑色的人影，卻一無所獲。  
Steve在屋子的四周擴散尋找，試圖找出一點方向，距離屋子越來越遠，範圍越來越大，他卻一點線索也沒有。  
「Steve！?」熟悉的聲音從遠方傳來，   
「Bucky！太好了…」Steve鬆一口氣，看著男人模糊的影子越來越清晰，然後重新出現在他眼前。   
Bucky的表情跟欣喜的Steve南轅北轍，充滿怒氣的他上前抓住男人僵硬的手臂，用力扯著他往屋內的方向走。「你真是笨透了，Mr. Rogers！你連一件外套都不知道要穿嗎？」  
Steve這才發現自己接觸在空氣的皮膚隱隱作痛，上下排牙齒不停撞擊發出，喀喀喀的碰撞聲，整個人冷的打顫。  
這下Bucky連罵人的力氣也沒有，只能拽著Steve的腰，拖著腳步虛浮的人往屋子的方向移動。

Bucky將人往睡袋一放後就開始脫自己的上衣，一屁股坐在地上後，艱難的把Steve撈到自己的懷裡。  
「Steve！嘿，把睡袋拉起來。」  
Steve配合Bucky拉起另一邊的睡袋，讓他將兩人蓋住，然後主動伸出顫抖的手抱住對方暖和的身體，擔心對方再度消失的慌亂迫使他用盡全力，像是要融到對方身體裡再也不分開一般。  
Bucky全身放鬆的放任他用會折斷常人骨頭的力道抱著自己，手鑽進Steve的衣服下，試圖要用手掌溫暖他冰涼的背部，「你要哭了嗎？Steven？」  
「…混帳…」  
「哇喔，Language。」Bucky促狹的說，敏銳的發現Steve的呼吸一滯，他體貼的沒有多問，把心思放在暖和面前這個大冰棍上，懷裡的人在他的搓揉下漸漸放鬆環抱的力道。  
小時後的Steve身上常有甜甜咳嗽糖漿的味道，三不五時就生病的Rogers隨身攜帶一小罐，那時候忙著換牙被勒令禁止吃糖的Bucky還會厚著臉皮跟他要一點來解饞。  
Steve開始學畫後身上就帶著顏料的味道，松節油對Bucky來說有點刺鼻，但是沉迷在其中的Steve一天到晚都窩在畫布前，身為他朋友的自己自然也跟他在一起，久而久之就習慣了。  
戰爭期間多數人都打零工，Steve自然也不例外，更何況他從沒有放棄過要加入軍隊。開始工作之後，他身上常常帶有各式各樣的味道；Bucky收隊回家鄉時特別喜歡抓著Steve上下聞味道，猜猜他目前的工作。  
現在的Steve身上已經沒有他記憶中的味道，汗水與鐵鏽味的混和並不好聞，但是在熟悉的人上就是讓Bucky沒有理由的喜歡與懷念。  
「對了，Steve，你洗刷處男汙名了嗎？」Bucky停下動作，促狹的問。  
聞言Steve發出懊惱的呻吟，冰涼的手使勁往男人的腰一掐，Bucky吃痛得一邊哀嚎一邊發出得逞的笑聲，痞痞的模樣讓Steve又無奈又好笑。「Natasha有推薦幾位，但是沒有成功。」  
「是有出動沒有成功，還是根本沒有行動啊？」Bucky懶洋洋的追問，對Steve的腦袋迴路瞭若指掌的他才不會上當。  
「拜託，現在女生的變化真的太大，你很快就會了解的。」Steve抗議道，他打顫的下巴終於停止抽蓄，僵硬的身驅逐漸找回正常的行動能力。「Sharon人還不錯。」  
「喔？金髮的那個？」Bucky立刻聯想到幫忙偷裝備的美女「我雙手贊成。」  
「你覺得誰都好。」Steve沒好氣的說。  
對愛情的開放態度多少也是Bucky一直被女朋友甩的原因，對他來說，女性都是美好可愛的，對誰都很溫柔、很體貼；然而在自私的愛情裡，誰都無法容忍他這樣的對象。  
Bucky總是能在第一時間獲得別人的好感，但她們很快就會發現這個溫柔的人並不是完全屬於自己的。女人能理解男人必須為國家效力，一切以國家為重，卻沒有人能體諒Bucky對每個女人都露出燦爛笑容，約會拉上好朋友Steve的行為。  
Bucky笑咪咪的拍拍Steve的背「趁機會好好談一場戀愛！」  
「我比較想跟你一起去熟悉這個世界，我們有超多場棒球比賽要補齊。」Steve說道，拉開一點距離好看看他失而復得的摯友「還有很多好聽的音樂要聽！」  
「嗯哼，還有很多電影要看。」Bucky點頭同意，溫熱的手碰碰Steve的大腿與小腹，懊惱的發現那裡還是冷冰冰的。  
「等會就好了，Buck，別擔心。」Steve安慰道，深刻反省自己不記後果的行為。  
「還有更快的方法啊，甜心。」Bucky突然壓出低沉的聲音在Steve耳邊說，呼吸噴在Steve的頸側讓他癢的想躲。在Steve醒悟到他的意圖前，Bucky的手就已經伸進他的褲頭裡。

Steve能感覺到他額角的汗水緩慢滑落，那讓他的臉有點癢，但是他雙手實在沒辦法抽出時間來擦拭。交纏的唇舌讓喘息聲更加粗重紊亂，在極速竄升的快感堆疊下他們腦袋一片空白，只剩下抓緊面前的人、交纏的舌頭與掌握在對方手心的陰莖。  
他們幾乎是同時到達高潮，Bucky發出窒息般的呻吟，身體往前傾想吻的更深，迫使Steve不得不往後仰，噴發的精液噴洒在腹部和手掌上，與寒冷的空氣相比它們熱的像滾燙的開水。  
Steve抓著Bucky頸子的右手移到他的肩膀上，退離一點讓發酸的舌頭有點休息空間，但他面前的男人的反應是鬆開剛才還抓著自己陰莖的手，用力再把Steve的頭往嘴唇上壓，繼續那令人渾身發軟的深吻。  
Steve一點都不冷了，他渾身上下都是汗水，高潮舒服的感覺使他腰部酸軟，Bucky的舌頭入侵的太深，吻的太用力讓他無法呼吸，左手再次搓動自己的陰莖，直到頂端噴出最後的一絲精液。  
Bucky鬆開Steve的唇，順勢舔掉Steve凝聚在下巴的汗水，喘著氣用那對淡色的眼眸看著Steve。  
Steve自己也喘的要命，他直直看著Bucky的眼裡，那裏有更深的渴望、強烈的情感，還一對藍色的雙眼。兩個人默不作聲的對望半晌，直到喘息聲逐漸平息。  
「我不敢相信我們七十年後還在做這個。」悶了半天，Steve劈頭就是這句。  
Bucky發出帶著可愛的鼻音輕笑：「嗯哼，兩大帥哥找不到好對象，只好在一起了。」  
Steve跟著笑了，把手埋進Bucky汗濕的頭髮，再次陷入新一輪的親吻。

James Barnes，AKA Bucky，一直是個女人愛男人崇拜的風雲人物；他長像帥氣，個性體貼、善解人意，體能與成績都很優秀。  
許多人一直不能理解為何James Barnes會和Rogers家的Steve混在一起，弱不禁風也就罷了還特別傻，明明沒那個能力還要伸張正義。然而，大家認為他最愚蠢最不可取的一點，正是Bucky會喜歡Steve的原因。  
Steve心中的正義是世界上最牢不可摧的決心，Bucky很佩服這一點，有時候他也會覺得Steve不自量力，惹來一頓胖揍的舉動很蠢，但是世界上若多一點像他一樣的人，根本不可能有戰爭發生。  
小時候Bucky一天有二分之一的時間都是和Steve在一起的，早上起來第一件事情就去他們約好的秘密基地，後來在學校就算不同班也是一起上下學，他們每件事都想一起做，兩人之間沒有秘密，比雙胞胎感情更好。  
他們一起逃學、一起省錢好跑出去玩、一起惡作劇（主意多半是Bucky提的），Steve甚至記得Bucky第一次和女生接吻是什麼時候，因為隔不到十分鐘他就興沖沖的跑來跟他說是誰，也是在同一天Bucky親他，讓他知道親吻是什麼感覺。  
Steve第一次夢遺的時候，是Bucky第一發現的，因為他一大早就衝進Steve的房間，預告都沒有的鑽進他的被窩。Steve沒空害羞，因為Bucky把自己所有對性的知識告訴了他，兩人還試圖想要從同學們的身上調查到陰莖勃起能硬到什麼程度，誰有跟女生發生過性關係等等。  
Bucky從一個高年級的學姊身上得知高潮是怎麼回事，事後他很丟臉在Hand Job後落荒而逃，但是性能帶來的快感令人既興奮又好奇，他就像每一次他得到糖果一樣與Steve分享。  
青春期的男生有著多到無處發洩的精力，Steve自從在Bucky自己也一知半解的指導下了解自己的身體後，兩人不知道有幾次一邊親吻一邊互摸達到高潮。  
然後再他們意識到成家與長大的意思之前，戰爭開打，Joseph Rogers與他們同學們的父親沒能從戰場上回來。Rogers一家本來就已經在大蕭條時期損失慘重，失去一家之主讓生活直轉而下。  
Steve離開學校，一邊安撫傷痛欲絕的母親安排父親後事，一邊找能做的零工好過生活。Bucky很想幫忙，但是他能力有限，只能一下班就衝去Steve上班的地方去多少幫點忙。  
在蕭條的經濟與混亂的政局之下，貧困與恐慌帶來的犯罪與動盪是很可怕的，他們雖然不致於找不到工作，卻無法像鄰居一樣成家立業，Bucky是沒有定下來的對象，Steve則是苦於找不到對象。  
Steve的母親Sarah在他十八歲的時候染上肺癌過世，Bucky擔心自己一個人住的Steve，盡可能去陪伴他。無奈戰爭不斷的擴大，他們認識的人都去從軍，Bucky自己也是，不想落於人後的Steve卻因為自身的缺陷而一直無法通過體檢。  
加入107師的Bucky與他分離一年之久，後來Steve成為超級士兵後，終於以升級版的模樣與他見面。成為美國隊長的Steve與Bucky之間的關係變得很有趣，Steve終於不再是被保護的角色，他也能保護Bucky，更不像以前豆芽菜時期毫無異性緣。  
Bucky相當看好Steve與高嶺之花Peggy Carter的發展，但戰爭時期他們根本不可能有什麼進展。體能超群的美國隊長逐漸成為戰爭前線的中心，由Steve率領的咆哮突擊隊所向披靡、戰功顯赫，接二連三的消滅九頭蛇的據點。  
成為美國隊長後，Steve還是一樣認真和正直，他急迫的想結束戰爭，傻傻的認為自己肩負這個責任。Bucky看的出他已經陷入一種魔障之中，他不得不上前給他一拳，讓他別再急著要找下一個不存在的進攻點，戰爭會開打演變成這樣不可能是一個超級士兵能夠決定的。  
在其他突擊隊員跑去當地的一間小酒吧快活時，Bucky把Steve抓到一邊試圖安撫還在翻找Carter情報資料的美國隊長。他們在狹窄的旅館房間裡做了第一次嘗試，Bucky親吻Steve笨拙的和他一起研究男人之間到底要怎麼進行。要知道軍隊裡的男人可是非常寂寞的，無聊的時候什麼都幹的出來。  
那天晚上Steve趴在床上，讓Bucky一邊親吻他的後頸與背脊一邊深深的埋入他的體內，括約肌的極致擴張與體內的腫脹感讓Steve暈眩，Bucky的呼吸聲，身上的味道在身體強化後變得更加無所不在。  
「該死的，下次換你在上面，Steve，你絕對會大開眼界。」Bucky舒服的在他耳邊呻吟感嘆，緩慢的動作舒服的磨人，他們誰都沒想到男人的後面還有這種用途。  
Steve的腿不自覺的彈了一下，他的臀部被Bucky撐到最開，像青蛙般的大開雙腿屈膝跪趴在床上，姿勢有點羞恥，但是深入的角度碰觸到讓他爽的想大叫的一點。「你碰到了，Bucky！」  
「欸？真的？這裡嗎？」Bucky驚喜的歡呼，重新再插入一次卻沒抓到正確的角度。  
「我還以為他們在唬爛，沒想到真的有？」Steve嘆息的壓低自己上半身，向他提出建議：「你往上一點。」  
Bucky緩慢的探索著Steve的身體，將身下的人推到高潮的顛峰，然後再Steve的手中與唇瓣上的舔吮跟著達到高潮。  
結束後他們窩在床上有一句沒一句的討論戰爭結束後該做什麼，像以前一樣睡在一起，只不過Steve抽高長壯的身子讓床擠的要命，在摔下一次床後，Bucky明智的爬回自己的床睡。  
隔天，Steve就得到Zola的消息，接下來的一切就是一連串的悲劇，失去了Bucky、翹掉自己得來不易的第一場約會，墜機後睡了七十年。

他們沒有像七十多年前那天晚上做到最後，照理來說這次應該輪到Steve再上面。他們之間很多情況都反了過來，Steve成為行動的主導者，他保護Bucky，他比Bucky強壯（雖然Bucky絕對不會承認），甚至，變得更為建談。  
小時候的Steve話不多，以前兩個人在一起都是Bucky在講話，Steve偶爾回幾句，個性較為內斂的他每次說話都小心翼翼，再三琢磨用字遣詞。Bucky試圖改變這樣的Steve，但是一向『聽話』的Steve在這上面怎麼都改不過來，反而讓Bucky的話越來越多。  
對於這樣的結果Steve反而笑著說：『一當Bucky閉嘴，整個世界都安靜了。』既貼切又好用的評語就連Bucky的父母與師長都會在教訓他上課不停講話時引述。  
一切由Steve主動的感覺還不賴，他們覺得很新鮮也很有趣，就像小時候一起逃過學校上課一樣，既興奮又擔心之後的情況。每次分別都有慘痛的精力，Steve覺得這回必須換他確保兩人不再分離。  
Bucky讓Steve清理手掌後，兩人重新躺平，模糊的想著缺少一隻手的人能夠幫美國隊長做些什麼？並計劃待會和Steve去森林動動手腳，順便來一場『和平版本的』德國產獨臂士兵和美國產的金髮甜心的切磋，或許這樣可以更快的幫助自己找到戰鬥的平衡點。  
他能猜到Steve想像以前一樣把頭抵到自己的胸前，但是失去一支手臂的Bucky只能平躺，眼角看到Steve重新翻回正面，他忍不住笑了。幾乎和他身高持平的隊長像小蝦米蜷縮在他懷裡，肯定會是一幅滑稽的畫面。  
他幾乎要忘記背負在他身上的血腥與人命，只可惜短暫的歡愉不足以麻痺一切，Bucky的心情在一瞬間又落到底，不管接下來如何，他腦中的指令一定要移除，否則他一定會在傷害到別人。  
遠處傳來引擎的聲音，Steve和Bucky同時跳了起來，在對方眼裡看見一瞬間的惶恐，再來是因為擁有彼此覺得能夠一起面對的堅定，Steve抓起他從飛機上搜刮的武器，遞給Bucky手槍和匕首。  
「準備好了嗎？」Steve問。  
Bucky握緊手槍，朝Steve露出大大的笑容。「我還可以跟你來第二輪。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記
> 
> 覺得這篇有點熟悉又有點陌生的人，你是對的。  
> 這篇腦補的梗我寫了兩年以上（幹）  
> 終於又等到有Bucky出場的電影，深深覺得實在不能再拖拉下去了，所以這本能夠現身其實一切都是因為看了復聯3的預告，還要到明年才能看見嗨爪名模覺得很折磨…但是至少還是有Bucky出場的機會！！！  
> Chris Evans的約到底簽幾部我其實不想查也不想算，我只能邊看邊祈禱不是走漫畫某種傳承的故事路線，這種心態大概跟我看哈比人五軍之戰那種欺騙自己Thorin會活著的想法一樣…  
> 別讓這兩個人重新相聚後又在分離啦！！！求編劇大發慈悲！！！如果編劇還是這麼玩，那大家只有寫AU這條路能走了。（逃避
> 
> BTW標題取自於美國隊長3的蘋果店專訪，384回應粉絲的問題。  
> 『If you could tell something to Bucky before he became Winter Soldier, what do you say？』  
> 『Don't Worry It's going to be alright.』  
> 力推大家看這個採訪！384真的笑的非常可愛！BiliBili上可以找到由不知道字幕組翻譯的版本（不知道字幕組的名稱真的取的很好哈哈哈哈哈）。  
> 期待下一本相見！再來要填的坑就是之前寫的AU啦！
> 
> That All!  
> See you next time!


End file.
